harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
12. Kapitel: Das Trimagische Turnier
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 12. Kapitel: Das Trimagische Turnier (im Original: The Triwizard Tournament) Schon in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts bekommen Harry und Ron eine kalte Dusche, weil Peeves Wasserbomben auf sie und andere eintretende Schüler fallen lässt. Nass und frierend verfolgen sie wie der Sprechende Hut die Erstklässler ihren Häusern zuteilt. Dennis Creevey, der Bruder von Colin, kommt ebenfalls nach Gryffindor und berichtet begeistert, auf der Fahrt über den See von Hogwarts sei er ins Wasser gefallen und von dem dort lebenden Riesenkraken wieder ins Boot geworfen worden. Bei dem verlockenden Empfangsmahl erwähnt der Fast Kopflose Nick, dass in Hogwarts über hundert Hauselfen alle Hausarbeiten erledigen. Zu Hermines Entsetzen arbeiten sie auch in der Schule ohne Bezahlung und Urlaub und sind nicht sozialversichert. Danach will sie keinen Bissen mehr essen. Als alle anderen satt sind, informiert Albus Dumbledore die Schülerschaft wie jedes Jahr über verschiedene Neuheiten. Besonders interessant sind zwei Dinge: *Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist Professor Moody, der erst während Dumbledores Ankündigungen eintritt und gleich von ihm vorgestellt wird. Moody sieht beängstigend und einschüchternd aus: Sein Gesicht und seine Hände sind voller Narben, sein Mund ist unförmig und schief, ein Stück seiner Nase fehlt, er hat ein ständig rotierendes Glasauge und ein geschnitztes Holzbein mit einem Klauenfuß. Harry, Ron und Hermine wissen, dass es der Moody sein muss, bei dem Arthur Weasley heute morgen ein Problem bereinigt hat. * Statt der Quidditchspiele wird während des Schuljahrs das Trimagische Turnier ausgetragen: ein Wettkampf der drei größten europäischen Zauberschulen Beauxbatons, Hogwarts und Durmstrang. Von den beiden anderen Schulen wird eine Schülergruppe unter Leitung der beiden Schulleiter in einigen Wochen eintreffen und das Schuljahr über in Hogwarts bleiben. Ein Champion jeder der drei Schulen tritt bei drei magischen Einzelaufgaben gegen die anderen Champions an und der/die Beste gewinnt den Pokal für die Schule und ein Preisgeld von 1000 Galleonen. Weil die Aufgaben lebensgefährlich werden können, hat dieser Wettkampf mehrere Jahrhunderte lang allerdings nicht mehr stattgefunden. Jetzt soll eine Altersbegrenzung sicherstellen, dass nur noch volljährige Schüler der Oberklassen sich bei dem neutralen Schiedsrichter als Champions bewerben können. Die Phantasien der Schüler über das Trimagische Turnier drehen sich weniger um die drohenden Gefahren der Wettkampfaufgaben, als um die Chance viel Ruhm und ein hohes Preisgeld zu gewinnen. Schon auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm überlegen die Weasley-Zwillinge, wie sie Dumbledores Sicherheitsregelungen umgehen und den neutralen Schiedsrichter überzeugen können, das sie teilnahmeberechtigt sind. Harry malt sich aus, als gefeierter Turniersieger von allen bejubelt zu werden und Cho Changs bewundernde Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Am Rande erwähnt: Stewart Ackerly, Malcolm Baddock, Eleanor Branstone, Owen Cauldwell, Emma Dobbs, Laura Madley, Natalie McDonald, Graham Pritchard, Orla Quirke, Kevin Whitby 12. Kapitel im Film Anders als im Buch kommt die Kutsche aus Beauxbatons und das Schiff aus Durmstrang bereits zum Schulbeginn an. Beim Empfangsfest verkündet Dumbledore, dass in diesem Schuljahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier ausgetragen werde und bittet die Delegationen herein. Die Schülerinnen aus Beauxbatons, eine rein weibliche Gruppe begleitet von Madame Maxime, stellen sich mit einer Tanzdarbietung vor, bei der sie magische Libellen flattern lassen, die von Prof. Karkaroff angeführte rein männliche Schülergruppe aus Durmstrang, innerhalb der Ron auch Viktor Krum erkennt, präsentiert eine Feuerspuckerszene. Während des Festessens wird der Feuerkelch hereingetragen. Dumbledore und Bartemius Crouch sr. erklären den Schülern, das Turnier sei sehr gefährlich, deshalb dürften keine Schüler unter 17 Jahren an den Wettbewerbsaufgaben teilnehmen. Nachdem Dumbledore die heftigen Schülerproteste beschwichtigt hat, erläutert er, wie die Champions jeder der Schulen, die jeweils als einzige aktiv die Aufgaben bestreiten, ausgewählt werden. Moody, der im Film zunächst nur irgendwann als Gestalt, die sich im Regensturm zum Schloss durchkämpft gezeigt wird und später in der Großen Halle im Hintergrund steht, tritt vor, als ein heftiger Donnerschlag alle erschreckt, die bisher unbekannte Person richtet seinen Zauberstab auf die Decke und beendet so das Donnergrollen. Ron und Hermine erkennen Moody als berüchtigten erfolgreichen und inzwischen durchgeknallten Ex-Auror. Die Lehrerschaft zeigt sich ängstlich überrascht als Moody auf Dumbledore zutritt. Dumbledore begrüßt ihn, Moody fixiert mit seinem magischen Auge Harry. Dann trinkt er aus seinem Flachmann und geht wieder in eine Ecke des Saales. Die Hauselfenproblematik und Hermines Reaktionen werden im Film nicht gezeigt. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AM